prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 5, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The September 5, 2011 Edition of RAW was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 5, 2011 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. Summary Exhibiting shades of his father-in-law, Mr. McMahon, WWE Chief Operating Officer Triple H asserted his executive power and fired longtime friend Kevin Nash in a move that shocked both the WWE Universe and Big Daddy Cool himself. The unpleasant altercation had been building for weeks, as Nash continued to both defy and provoke The Game. The mounting issues between the two finally came to a head. Punk was addressing the WWE Universe when Big Daddy Cool interrupted, trading verbal jabs with The Second City Savior. Before the two could trade blows, The Game came out to ease tensions. Nash informed him, though, that WWE wasn't big enough for both he and Punk, that one of them would have to go. The Game then revealed he'd received security camera footage from L.A.’s STAPLES Center from the night of SummerSlam. Turns out, Nash had snuck into the COO’s office and sent a text to himself from Triple H’s phone, instigating his attack on CM Punk that night. In other words, Big Daddy Cool had been lying to his good friend for weeks. That’s when Triple H finally handed Nash his walking papers. When the COO attempted to leave, Nash blocked his exit. The Game was having none of it, and instead, clocked the seven-footer in the face before striding out of the ring. The relationship between Jinder Mahal and The Great Khali continues to disintegrate. After Khali lost to Sheamus on SuperSmackDown, Mahal warned him he was on thin ice. This week, the two teamed up against WWE Tag Team Champions Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston in a non-title match. Instead of leveraging their clear size advantage, Mahal & Khali failed to get on the same page, allowing Air Boom to cut them off at the knees for the victory. Later in the evening, partners The Miz & R-Truth announced they will challenge Bourne & Kingston for their titles at Night of Champions. Beth Phoenix is determined to change the landscape of the Divas division. And now, she’s earned the opportunity to do just that. The Glamazon defeated Eve in a No. 1 Contenders Match and will now face Divas Champion Kelly Kelly, who already defeated her at SummerSlam, in a title match at Night of Champions. The Divas Champion as well as Beth’s fellow “Diva of Doom,” Natalya, each looked on from ringside as the match unfolded. After the bell sounded, Kelly went to check on Eve, but Natalya pulled her back down and slammed her into the arena floor. As Kelly writhed in pain, Natalya stepped into the ring and helped Beth celebrate her victory. The conspiracy against R-Truth continues, or so he'd have you believe. The unbalanced Superstar ambushed CM Punk last week as he fought The Miz. This week, Punk would be up against more of the same from these two. This time, however, it would be Truth's partner who would attempt to interfere. Unlike last week, though, Miz got booted from the arena before the match could end. As a result, Punk recovered and managed to prevail. Afterward, Punk's Night of Champions’ opponent, Triple H, emerged to thicken the plot. WWE's Chief Operating Officer challenged The Second City Savior to make theirs a No Disqualification Match. Punk said he would comply with The Game's stipulation only if Triple H agreed to quit as COO were he to lose. A confident King of Kings readily agreed. After dubbing former WWE Tag Team Champions David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty “boring,” Jerry “The King” Lawler accepted their challenge to face them with a partner of his choosing. Lawler looked to the opposite of boring when scouting his partner and enlisted the help of Long Island Iced-Z, Zack Ryder. Although it appeared Lawler had the match wrapped up against McGillicutty, Ryder eagerly begged to break off a piece of the action for himself. When “King” agreed to tag him in, the self-proclaimed “WWE Internet Champion” made quick work of his opponent, scoring the three-count for him and his WWE Hall of Fame partner. Add another chapter to Randy Orton's book of anger management issues. After being thrashed by Mark Henry after his Steel Cage victory on SuperSmackDown, The World Heavyweight Champion needed a target on which to unleash his anger. Unfortunately for Heath Slater, he proved a suitable punching bag. The former WWE Tag Team Champion got rocked by The Viper, who showed why he's so treacherous while sending a message to The World's Strongest Man. WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio can't avoid John Cena forever. The Mexican Aristocrat was a no-show on both the WWE Raw SuperShow and SuperSmackDown last week, and this week he addressed Cena from a safe distance outside the ring. He taunted his Night of Champions opponent before a host of Superstars – who Del Rio had swayed earlier in the evening – converged on The Cenation Commander-in-Chief. Before Wade Barrett, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler and Christian could debilitate Cena, Sheamus, John Morrison and Alex Riley charged the ring to even the score. When they did, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long intervened and arranged an Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match. After WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio whipped them into a frenzy against John Cena in the locker room area, Christian, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger & Wade Barrett were frothing at the mouth. The quartet squared off against Cena, Sheamus, John Morrison & Alex Riley in an Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match. The first two Superstars eliminated from the bout were The Prince of Parkour and A-Ry, followed by Barrett. After that, Sheamus and Christian battled to a double count-out, leaving Cena to battle Ziggler & Swagger. The two rivals were forced to work together, but their bickering and Cena's domination allowed him to eliminate both. Having won for his squad, Cena was then ambushed by WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio, but The Cenation Commander-in-Chief beat back the attack and sent Del Rio scurrying. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Drew McIntyre defeated Primo *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) defeated Jinder Mahal & The Great Khali (3:14) *Beth Phoenix defeated Eve Torres in a WWE Divas Title # 1 Contender Match (2:02) *CM Punk defeated R-Truth (w/ The Miz) (9:43) *Jerry Lawler & Zack Ryder defeated David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty (2:07) *Randy Orton defeated Heath Slater (2:57) *Alex Riley, John Cena, John Morrison & Sheamus defeated Christian, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger & Wade Barrett (w/ Vickie Guerrero) in an Eight Man Tag Team Elimination Match (17:42) :*Jack Swagger eliminated John Morrison (2:23) :*Jack Swagger eliminated Alex Riley (8:20) :*Sheamus eliminated Wade Barrett (11:51) :*Christian and Sheamus eliminated by Count Out (13:03) :*John Cena eliminated Dolph Ziggler (17:07) :*John Cena eliminated Jack Swagger (17:42) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H fired Kevin Nash RAW_954_Photo_002.jpg RAW_954_Photo_011.jpg RAW_954_Photo_013.jpg RAW_954_Photo_016.jpg RAW_954_Photo_018.jpg RAW_954_Photo_020.jpg Air Boom v Jinder Mahal & The Great Khali RAW_954_Photo_026.jpg RAW_954_Photo_027.jpg RAW_954_Photo_029.jpg RAW_954_Photo_031.jpg RAW_954_Photo_036.jpg RAW_954_Photo_039.jpg Beth Phoenix v Eve Torres RAW 9-5-11 9.jpg RAW 9-5-11 10.jpg RAW 9-5-11 11.jpg RAW 9-5-11 12.jpg RAW 9-5-11 13.jpg RAW 9-5-11 14.jpg RAW 9-5-11 15.jpg RAW 9-5-11 16.jpg RAW 9-5-11 17.jpg RAW 9-5-11 18.jpg RAW 9-5-11 19.jpg RAW 9-5-11 20.jpg RAW 9-5-11 21.jpg CM Punk v R-Truth RAW_954_Photo_063.jpg RAW_954_Photo_064.jpg RAW_954_Photo_066.jpg RAW_954_Photo_069.jpg RAW_954_Photo_080.jpg RAW_954_Photo_084.jpg Lawler & Ryder v Otunga & McGillicutty RAW_954_Photo_090.jpg RAW_954_Photo_091.jpg RAW_954_Photo_093.jpg RAW_954_Photo_097.jpg RAW_954_Photo_100.jpg RAW_954_Photo_101.jpg Randy Orton v Heath Slater RAW_954_Photo_104.jpg RAW_954_Photo_106.jpg RAW_954_Photo_108.jpg RAW_954_Photo_112.jpg RAW_954_Photo_116.jpg RAW_954_Photo_117.jpg Eight Man Tag Team Elimination Match RAW_954_Photo_122.jpg RAW_954_Photo_127.jpg RAW_954_Photo_128.jpg RAW_954_Photo_135.jpg RAW_954_Photo_141.jpg RAW_954_Photo_143.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #954 results * Raw #954 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events